


Grunt

by ashleybenlove



Series: Ashley's OT6 [39]
Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Cosmo has the lotus position with the legs positioned differently, Dragons: Race to the Edge, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Hand Jobs, Like yeah the scene where Hiccstrid spar? and it's so deliciously sexy?, Lotus Position, Mutual Masturbation, OT6, Polyamory, Ruffnut likes it too, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but it's essentially the position I had in mind, inspired by Episode: s07e07 Dawn of Destruction, though this fic isn't related to that episode
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22730350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove
Summary: Ruffnut likes hearing Hiccup grunt while she watches Hiccup and Astrid spar.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III/Ruffnut Thorston
Series: Ashley's OT6 [39]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1023567
Comments: 5
Kudos: 18





	Grunt

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a prompt from flurbejurbvondurp / howtodrawyourdragon from [this smut prompts list,](https://ashleybenlove.tumblr.com/post/190009942686/smut-prompts), for the prompt: "53.) “You’re so fucking sexy when you do that.” With Ruffcup?" 
> 
> Takes place during Race to the Edge, definitely inspired by that scene in season 5’s **Dawn of Destruction** but not taking place in that episode. 
> 
> It's still Valentine's Day where I live so, Happy Valentine's Day!

Ruffnut watched Hiccup and Astrid spar in the arena with rapt attention. Hiccup with Inferno, Astrid with her trusty axe (unnamed but still amazing). She enjoyed watching them spar. It made her horny. Plus, the sounds they made were delicious. Grunts, yells, other miscellaneous sounds. _So sexy_.

And wow, Hiccup’s grunts and exclamations were really working for her today. Going right to her groin.

When Hiccup and Astrid had reached an ending point to the spar session, she joined them in the arena. She looked directly at Hiccup.

“You’re so fucking sexy when you do that,” Ruffnut said, huskily.

“Do what?” both Hiccup and Astrid asked.

“I was talking to Hiccup, Astrid, darling,” Ruffnut said, glancing at Astrid. “And, to answer the question: Hiccup is fucking sexy when he grunts and makes other noises while sparring.”

She let out an intentioned moan before grinning lewdly.

“Astrid, I’m gonna go fuck Hiccup now, mmkay?” Ruffnut asked, going closer to Hiccup.

Astrid did a shrug gesture of throwing her arms up. Ruffnut found that delightful as Hiccup often gestured in such a manner. Hiccup recognized his body language in the gesture as well.

“I mean, he’s your boyfriend, too, so…” Astrid said.

“Communication! Polyamory!” Ruffnut exclaimed. “Hiccup, come on. To your hut! Where’s Toothless? Why walk when you can fly?”

Luckily, Toothless was nearby, and Ruffnut easily settled right behind Hiccup on the saddle.

“Hey, Toothless, is it okay if I touch Hiccup’s dick on the flight to the hut?” Ruffnut asked.

Toothless let out a sort of annoyed roar.

“It’s okay, Toothless, you can hang out with me after you drop them off!” Astrid said. “Also, maybe ask Hiccup, Ruff?”

“You can touch me when we’re in my hut, Ruff,” Hiccup said. “But feel free to snuggle close on the brief flight to my hut.”

Hiccup liked having her pressed close to him while on Toothless.

When they got to his hut, Ruff climbed down first, Hiccup followed, and Toothless immediately made a beeline to head back to the arena.

“Not even a goodbye?” Hiccup called Toothless.

Toothless roared, barely even turning his head back.

Hiccup barely had time to let out a chuckle when Ruffnut grabbed him and pulled him into the hut, pressing him against the wall. He let out a grunt when he hit the wall.

“Mmm, there’s that sexy grunt,” Ruffnut said huskily, her face close to him. “That permission to touch you still valid?”

“Yes,” Hiccup whispered.

“Good.”

And Hiccup turned his head back a little as he let out a groan as Ruffnut began to rub his cock through his tight pants.

She enjoyed that groan. Especially watching it.

Hiccup’s groin thrust against her hand. Very nice.

“Hey sexy, you want a kiss?” Ruffnut asked. She squeezed his cock gently, her face close to his.

“Always,” Hiccup whispered, his lips puckering.

She kissed him hard and he moaned into the kiss. He moved his tongue towards her lips and met her tongue.

Ruffnut chuckled against his mouth.

“Same idea, eh?” Ruffnut whispered. “Let’s see what other ideas we have in common. Do you agree we should get naked?”

“Yes!” Hiccup exclaimed, grabbing at his armor in an attempt to remove it.

“How about sex position?” Ruffnut asked. “I’m thinking about riding your pretty cock hard.”

Hiccup let out a sigh followed by a grunt as Ruffnut continued to touch his cock through his pants. Ruffnut grinned.

“Y-yeah!” Hiccup exclaimed. He nodded vigorously. He moved his hips against her hand again. “Such a pretty thought, too. You riding me.”

“I look hot riding cock, huh?” Ruffnut whispered.

“Another point of agreement,” Hiccup whispered.

Ruffnut kissed him again. He moaned into the kiss again, his hips pushing against her hand.

“Let’s get in my bed,” he said, breathlessly, when the kiss ended.

“Sounds like a plan,” Ruffnut said.

She removed her hand from the front of his pants, and started to remove her clothes, as she headed to the stairs.

Having tossed his armor off, he followed her quickly while also removing his tunic. He reached her just before the stairs, allowing him to pull down her breast coverings, while also kissing her neck and shoulders.

Ruffnut let out a “mmm” in appreciation, before moving in the direction of the stairs again. Hiccup followed her up the stairs.

The first thing Ruff did once she was near his bed was to remove her boots and toss them down to the first floor. Hiccup removed his sole boot and set it aside at the foot of his bed. Following this, they approached each other, placed their hands on the other’s waistbands of their pants and started to remove the other’s pants.

When they realized, eh, it was easier to do that one at a time, Ruffnut set her hands aside and let Hiccup pull her pants down to her thighs. Hiccup let out a murmur of appreciation once her naked groin became visible.

And Hiccup held his hands up once he was done to allow Ruffnut to pull his pants down until they also were at his thighs. She let out a delighted sound when his semi-hard cock was now allowed to stand tall.

Hiccup was pleased to hear that sound.

“Exactly what I want to hear in response to seeing my cock,” Hiccup said.

Ruffnut leaned forward to kiss Hiccup, a grin on her face, and then proceeded to waddle closer to the bed, sitting down upon it so she could pull the rest of her clothes off.

“Get over here,” Ruffnut said, moving one of her legs so it was stretched out to the side, giving him a view of her folds.

Hiccup chose the other side, due to Ruffnut’s leg being in the way, and then pulled his pants off.

Ruffnut then placed her hand on his bare thigh.

“I was going to put my hand around you—” Hiccup began.

“Then do that,” Ruffnut interrupted him.

“Mmm,” Hiccup said. He put his arm around her, his hand resting on her shoulder.

“Now, let’s make out,” Ruffnut ordered.

“Yep, that sounds good,” Hiccup whispered.

He met Ruffnut’s lips and they kissed hard, and Hiccup enjoyed how her hand moved up his thigh to eventually touch his cock. He moaned into the kiss and when he moved his body a little bit, he brought his free hand in her direction, and hesitantly touched her breast.

He pulled out of the kiss briefly to ask, “This okay?”

“Yes,” Ruffnut whispered, before pulling him back into the kiss, and moaning at the way he held her breast, as any slight movement of his palm rubbed her lovely nipple.

She pushed him in the direction of down onto the bed, and in taking her suggestion, he brought her with him, continuing to kiss each other.

Hiccup groaned loudly as her hand touched his cock more.

“You want your dick ridden?” Ruffnut asked, breath on his face as she spoke.

“Yes,” Hiccup said. He thrust into her hand. “This position?”

He was already lying on his back.

“Nah, sit up against the headboard,” Ruffnut ordered.

“Ooh,” Hiccup said. “I like that.”

He paused.

“Did you want me to touch your clit because I haven’t done that yet?” Hiccup asked, after a moment.

“Sit up against the headboard, Hiccup,” Ruffnut said, patiently.

She felt his arms move.

“Were you trying to gesture and forgot that your arm was around me?” Ruffnut asked.

Silence for a moment before Hiccup finally said “Yes.”

Ruffnut moved out of his arms so that he could move in the direction of the headboard. Once he was sitting there, she sat down next to him, also against the headboard.

“Uh,” Hiccup began.

“Touch my clit,” Ruffnut said. A pause, as if it was an afterthought: “You can finger me too if you want.”

Hiccup kissed her cheek and then moved his hand to her groin, lovely fingers meeting her clit and her very wet hole. He kept his face next to hers so he could watch her lovely face as he started moving his finger on her clit. He grunted in appreciation when her hand took hold of his cock and she let out a soft moan in response to his movements.

“Love that grunt,” Ruff whispered.

“Love that moan,” he whispered back.

After that he dipped two fingers inside her and reveled in how her hips pressed closer to him.

Ruffnut moaned and squeezed his cock, causing Hiccup to moan as well.

“Okay,” Ruffnut said breathily.

“Hmm,” Hiccup whispered. “Now?”

“Fuck yeah,” Ruffnut whispered, her hand moving away from his cock. “Sit on your knees.”

She whined when his fingers stopped touching her so he could move into the position she described.

When he was in the position, he patted his thighs, gave his fully erect cock a rub, and smiled at her.

“Hel yeah,” Ruffnut whispered.

Ruffnut turned her body so she was facing Hiccup while straddling him and sitting on his lap.

Hiccup groaned in appreciation, one of the hands that had landed on her hips moving upwards to cup her breast. He leaned forward to lick and suck on her nipple, moaning into her breast, and pleased to hear her moan in response.

He left a kiss on her breast before bringing his head back to her face and planting a kiss to her lips. Then he held his cock in his hand, intent on holding it until he was inside her.

Ruffnut adjusted herself so she was closer to him, her lovely hole touching the head of his cock, then… the head was inside.

“Is it okay if I slam you down onto my cock?” Hiccup asked.

“Fuck,” Ruffnut whispered, before exclaiming out, “Yes!”

She put her hands on his shoulders to prepare for it, and then felt Hiccup’s hands on her hips and then he pressed her down, hard, until his cock was completely sheathed inside her, all the way to his balls.

She let out a beautiful pleasure cry; he let out a beautiful pleasure grunt.

Hiccup loved the way she looked as she cried out.

When she started to move her hips on his cock, he quickly took the hint to move his hips upward as well, their movement quickly becoming in sync.

Hiccup moaned, and saw how Ruffnut was grinning at this, and followed it up by taking the time to kiss her, squeezing her hips with his hands, before moving one to finger her clit, and delighting at how it made her moan. And oh, fuck, squeeze his cock.

Hiccup moaned again.

He felt her internal muscles squeeze his cock again.

“I told you that you’re fucking sexy when you make those sounds,” Ruffnut said, panting, a sigh of pleasure erupting from her mouth as she continued to ride his cock.

She then pressed her open mouth to his, kissing him hard. Another moan from Ruffnut, another squeeze of his cock.

“Fuck,” Hiccup whispered, gasping. “Are you close? Are you close?”

She bit her lower lip, her eyes shut, and nodded.

“Good, because I’m close too,” Hiccup replied, rubbing her clit a little bit harder, moving his hips a little faster.

Their hips met again perfectly, and her hands squeezed his shoulders, her lovely warm insides squeezed his cock causing him to grunt, and he watched how beautifully she flew towards orgasm, crying out, tossing her head back, and gasping.

And that was all it took for Hiccup to follow her in that sky, as he grunted and then cried out, holding onto her tightly as he spilled inside her.

Gasping and trembling from the exertion, Hiccup pressed a kiss to Ruffnut’s lips, their hips jerking against each other as aftershocks flew through their body.

Eventually, the two of them laid down onto the bed, and Ruffnut snuggled close to Hiccup and kissed him.

“That was fun,” Ruffnut said.

Pleased to have pleased her, Hiccup smiled and said, “Mmm, yeah,” before holding onto her closer so they could cuddle for a little while longer.


End file.
